


Of monsters and men

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Pidge rescues Shiro from his imprisonment, but all is not right with him; she makes a deal with the devil.





	1. Chapter 1

His eyes are a bright yellow, bright like the sun, like scorching heat, and yet, aren’t warm at all. 

“Hello, Pidge.” Her name rolls off his tongue like honey, calling to her like a flytrap. He grins at her, all at once familiar and yet a stranger’s smile. He’s tied down, strapped to the experimenter’s table, but he looka completely at ease. “Can you untie me?”

Pidge feels like she shouldn’t, like if it were anyone else on her team smiling at her like that, she’d turn away, and call for back-up, but this is Shiro for godsakes’. How can she not creep over to him, quietly, slowly, hands steady but heart beating like the castle’s internal chronometers? How can she not shut over those glowing purple binds and help him onto his feet?

He slumps a little on her, and she staggers under hia weight. 

“I wonder if you would be so hesitant with him, as you are now.” He brushes his fingers against the side of her face, and then, seeming to have regained his strength, straightens up. “Would you?”

Pidge grabs his hand and starts to lead him out of the ship’s science ward, and back to the hangars where Green awaits. “What do you mean, ‘him’?”

Shiro grins lazily at her as they pause at an intersection to catch their breaths. “Two sides of the same coin, Pidge. You’re smart. Figure it out.”

Pidge doesn’t want to get it. She’s perfectly happy being willfully ignorant, at least until she’s not alone with him. 

They make a mad dash for Green, who opens her mouth and scoops them up only seconds before the Galra patrol stumbles into them. They blast off with lasers on their trail, and not a single scorch mark on her hindquarters. 

Shiro leans over the edge of her seat, and plays with her hair. 

“You miss me, don’t you?”

“Of course I did. Don’t have to miss you anymore. You’re here.”

Shiro shakes his head. “The Shiro you love is deep inside right now. He let’s me take charge when the going gets rough; can’t handle what he’s got to do to make it out of those places alive.”

Pidge sets Green on autopilot, and turns around. “So, you’re his alter ego? That’s what you’re saying?”

“Bingo.” Shiro leans against Green’s walls, and crosses his arms. “I have all of those nasty little memories that he doesn’t want. I did all of the bad things that he can’t remember.”

Pidge grits her teeth. “How do we get rid of you?”

Shiro laughs. “He can’t ever get rid of me. I’m a part of him, the part that keeps him alive when his pesky morals get in the way. But you want me to leave, you say? The only way to do that is to make a sacrifice of your own.”

“Which is?”

“Fuck me.”

Pidge starts, and Green growls inside of her head. 

Shiro smirks. “I see someone is protective. But if you want me gone by the time we land, that’s what you’ll have to do.”

Pidge is no prude. She’s the computer guy, and that means accidentally stumbling on Lance’s porn caches, or seeing Allura and Keith get it on on the training room cameras, or finding the intergalactic internet version of pornhub. Point being: sex doesn’t scare her. And besides, she’s always loved Shiro. How hard can it be to do it with someone who has his face?

“Fine.” She snaps, pulling off her helmet and tossing it to the ground. “Whatever. Let’s do this.”

Shiro’s grin reminds her of that of the big bad wolf, about to devour the unfortunate little Red riding hood who’s crossed his trail. “Let’s.”

Shiro lifts her with ease, and pushes her against the navigation console. The holographic controls turn off as he presses a hand against her sex, and leans in to kiss her. 

He feels like Shiro. 

He kisses her hard, like he’s not afraid to break her, pushes his tongue past her lips and nips at her lips until they’re red and puffy. She moans against his lips, and tries to grab at him, to keep him there with her in that wondrous moment. 

He pulls back, removes his hand from between her legs and surveys her dismayed expression smugly. “I guess it doesn’t matter much to you which part of him I am; we do look the same.” Shiro gestures at her armor. “Strip.” He orders. 

It’s that same tone he uses in battle, in training; that authoritative tone that sends shivers down her spine. 

Pidge unlatches her chest armor, then that on her arms and legs. She slides the boots off carefully, and they too join the pile. Without the armor to hide her, she feels awfully exposed. The black undersuit hides nothing, but he motions for her to take that off too. 

And then there is nothing. Just Pidge, skin chilled by her lion’s artificial air. She crosses her arms, half out of embarrassment, half because she’s cold. 

Shiro tsks and shakes his head as he pries her arms away, and pins them over her head. The stretch is pleasant, but his grip is unbreakable. “Don’t hide.”

His hand slips between her legs and starts to rub slow circles around her clit. Her back arches as she attempts to gain more friction, and little gasps of pleasure escape her parted mouth. Shiro nips and bites and sucks on her neck, her earlobe, her shoulder. Pidge sunburns easily; she bruises even easier, but Shiro already knows that, and she’s too into it to tell him to stop. 

“I thought you considered this a chore; part of your duties,” Shiro ducks down to swirl his tongue around her nipple. “But you seem to be enjoying this, aren’t you?” 

Pidge huffs. “It’s kinda hard not to when you’re touching me- ah!” He grins and repeats the motion, flicking her clit hard and mercilessly. “Touching me like that.”

Shiro releases her hands from above her head, and turns her head so that he can kiss her. It’s the gentleness of his touch that brings her over. 

She comes, shuddering around his hand. 

“Wonderful.” He murmurs, adjusting her legs so that they rest on his shoulders, or as close to his shoulders as they can get. He pulls himself out of his pants, and lines himself up with her entrance. “Ready, Katie?”

Pidge hardly even catches the use of her real name. “Yes.”

He doesn’t bother asking twice. 

Shiro thrusts into her with startling speed, not pausing so that she can adjust to the sudden intrusion. At first, it stings; she’s hardly ever gotten more than a finger or two inside of herself. But soon, the stretch grows pleasant, lubricated as he is by her wetness. 

Pidge tangles her hands in his shirt, in his hair; scratches his biceps in an attempt to make him go harder, faster. 

“Is this how the other Shiro would have done it?” She asks, breathless.

“No. Not at all.”

Shiro’s pace increases as he nears completion, and that warm feeling deep inside of her grows stronger. Little whimpers and moans and begging words escape her, and perhaps it’s that, his name uttered like a prayer, that forces him over the edge. 

He grunts and comes, pulling out just a little too late to avoid any of it getting inside of her. 

“I’m sorry,” For the first time since his rescue, he seems rattled. “I didn’t mean-”

Pidge stays slumped against the dashboard, and nods gratefully when Green reveals a towel to her, set behind one of the wall panels. “The Garrison had us all on birth control. A new policy from after you left. It’s fine.” She wipes herself off, and starts to pull her undersuit back on. “So when does he come back? Does it-”

Shiro falls to the floor, the glowing yellow of his eyes finally dying behind closed lids. 

“Oh.” Pidge says to herself as she puts her armor on once more. “Alright then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jus another extra bit.

Pidge frowns and swirls the wine around in her cup. The shimmering, pink liquid fizzes and for a moment, her mind flashes to the chemistry of it, wondering what cultures produced such a seductive mix of sweet and alcoholic burn. 

 

Beside her, Shiro leans back on his hand, face pleasantly relaxed by the pull of the wine. “Never have I ever,” He trails off as he thinks. “Had sex.”

 

Pidge chokes.

 

Lance looks at her funny, and she turns to her glass, taking a long gulp of the fizzing drink, much to the surprise of her wide-eyed audience. 

 

“Wha- Pidge?! Really?” Lance sputters, aa he scoots next to her. He narrows his eyes. “When? Who? We played this back on Earth before we launched and /no one/ took a drink then.”

 

Pidge’s cheeks burn. “Uh…”

 

Hunk sets his drink down, and leans forward. “Okay, but now I'm curious too. Who was it? Was it with an alien?”

 

Lance’s eyes widen, and then narrow in faux anger. “You didn't. You knew I wanted to be the first one to fuck an alien!”

 

“It wasn't an alien.” Pidge mutters, as she gazes longingly at her drink. “Can we move on please?”

 

Lance shakes his head. “Nope. Nada. Not when you just revealed that it was one of us.” He turns around and glares at Keith. “It wasn't him, was it?”

 

“Lance.” Keith warns. 

 

Pidge shakes her head. “I'm not going to answer anything, alright? You’ve had more than enough honesty from me for the night.”

 

Lance huffs and sits back down beside Hunk. “Had it narrowed down anyways. S’Keith or Shiro, cause it definitely wasn't me or Hunk.”

 

Pidge buries her face in her hands. “I hate my life.”


End file.
